No More
by purplefeather21
Summary: For years, he did his best to make others happy. As of the Royal Rumble, he was done with that. Now, it's only about him and what he wants. And he wanted her. A Matt/OC story.


**A/N: Well, I wasn't planning on writing a Matt one-shot, but got inspired to write him a story after Smackdown. I added a bit because I didn't hear what he said when he first came out. It takes place on last night's Smackdown. So, the speech is combined with what he said and what I added. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of it's Superstars. I do, however, own my OC by the name of Zoë Williams. **

**Summary: For years, he did his best to make others happy. As of the Royal Rumble, he was done with that. Now, it's only about him and what he wants. And he wanted her.**

* * *

Matt Hardy felt relieved. Because now, he didn't hide how he felt about his brother. After the Royal Rumble, many of his friends acted surprised as to how he acted. Truthfully, he didn't care. He had spent years wanting people like him and accept him. And where did that get him? Nowhere.

For years, he had to put up with being known as the other Hardy. Even when first getting hired by the WWE, everyone like Jeff better. He was the younger, baby brother. Fans, creative, they all fell down at his heels. Hell, the WWE even pushed Jeff more. Jeff got title reigns, actual concrete storylines. While he had to job to Gregory Helms for a consecutive year.

He grabbed a microphone and cleared his throat. "I know you're wondering why I did what I did at the Royal Rumble. Maybe you're even mad at me, but I don't care. Because all everyone had cared about had been my brother Jeff. Jeff, who's always been a mess. Do you know how much I had to cover for him? Time and again, let me tell you. Many nights Matt had to cover for him. Big brother Matt that was supposed to take care of his little brother. He's nothing without me. Without me, he's a wreck. A mess. Me? I've never been happier or better. And if my happiness means his destruction, then so be it. I'm done playing babysitter. Oh, but he's not the only to blame. For ten years, I've tried to get you all to like me. But all my efforts were never enough. All you cared about was the screw-up known as Jeff Hardy. So from now on, the only person I care about is me. And Jeff, I know you're at home, but I have one thing to say to you. I officially make is said that there is no such thing as the Hardy Boyz. I no longer consider you my partner. Much less my brother."

Satisfied with leaving the crowd stunned, he left the ring with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Matt, man I gotta say I was impressed with you out there. That was great. You didn't let the fans bother you. That was great. Who cares about them, anyway? They're not important. We're important." Brian Kendrick said as he walked up to the elder Hardy.

"Uh-huh." Matt nodded, not really paying attention to what the young man was saying.

"Man, listen I have to go get ready for my match later, but I just wanted to tell you I liked what you did out there. I agree with what you said. Jeff is just pushed because the fans like him. Even that's not saying much as the fans don't mean anything. So, I gotta go. I'll see you later, man." Brian said, and walked off where Ezekiel Jackson was waiting for him.

**Minutes Later**

After having changed into more comfortable he went outside and began walking towards the women's locker room. He really didn't care about what anybody thought about what he had done, but he needed to talk to **her.**

He knocked on the door, and waited for one of the Divas to open the soor.

Michelle McCool opened the door and looked surprised to see him there.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.'

"What's your problem?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"What's my problem?" she repeated. "My problem is you. What you did out there was wrong."

"Whatever. Is Zoë here?" he asked.

'No." she said quickly.

He let out a sigh. He knew he would get some cold shoulders after Sunday, but this was pushing it. He had never really been friends with the All-American Diva. Just mere acquaintances. Who was she to judge him?

Before he could protest and tell Michelle he didn't believe her, he heard her voice from inside the locker-room. Seconds later, Zoë came out, Michelle behind her.

"Zo, don't!" Michelle hissed.

"It's fine, 'Chelle. Don't worry about me." the brunette said.

"But--" she started, but Zoë cut her off with a glare.

"Let's walk." the former ECW Champion suggested.

_(Flashback) (Royal Rumble night, back at the hotel)_

_Zoë Williams had never been the type of person to sneak around. But seeing as tonight's events had affected her, along with her friend, Maria Kanellis, she didn't want to walk around in public much. She hadn't even done anything, and here she was avoiding Maria. Who could blame her? She was Jeff Hardy's girlfriend, and she had a reason to be peeved._

_(End of flashback)_

"So, I wanted to talk to you about last Sunday." Matt said quietly.

Zoë however, stayed quiet.

"Zo, I just wanted to see you. I--" he started, but she cut him off.

"You what, Matt?" she asked coldly. "Thought you'd come and see and everything would just be the same?"

"I didn't--"

"Matt, you turned on your brother! Your flesh and blood. Don't you think that might've hurt him?"

"Oh yes. I see how it is. You're defending Jeff. Everyone loves Jeff. He's the special one." Matt said bitterly.

"Matt, this isn't about him!" she protested.

"Really? Then why'd you bring him up? Because I sure didn't. I wanted to talk to you, not with you about him!"

_(Flashback)_

"_Oh, come on Matt, answer." Zoë tapped her foot. It was the third time she tried calling him, to no avail._

"_Hey Zoë." Matt Hardy greeted._

"_Hey Matt. Listen, I was scheduled to do an appearance with Jeff, but he's not here." she explained._

_Matt laughed. " You know how my brother is. He's probably just late."_

"_No, he would have been late three hours ago. He didn't show. Is he okay?" she asked._

"_Zoë, I didn't even know he was doing an appearance." Matt replied._

_The Diva groaned. "Fine, just let me know if you talk to him. That way, I can kill him personally."_

"_I will." Matt laughed before hanging up the phone._

_(End of flashback)_

"Matt, what are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"I am talking about this. Every time I go somewhere, someone's always talking about Jeff. It's all I hear about. He's not the only Hardy, you know." he hissed angrily.

"I know this." she said quietly.

"Then why are you getting mad at me for?" he shouted.

"Matt, you don't need to shout. I know you're mad, and upset, but--" she started, but the elder Hardy backed her up against the corner.

"Mad? Upset? I'm beyond mad and upset. Why does Jeff always get all the attention?" Matt grumbled, clearly irritated. "I carried the Hardy Boyz, I did all the work, and Jeff just tagged along for the ride. I put my blood, sweat, and tears into that team and each of the titles we held, and every time we started to take off, Jeff had to go and do something to screw it up. He always screws everything up, and thinks that saying sorry will fix everything."

Zoë tried to reply, but the dark haired man cut her off, his voice rising and becoming angrier with each syllable that escaped his lips. "Jeff's always been irresponsible, and that was fine when he was a kid, but he's not a kid anymore. What pisses me off is that he goes through life recklessly, making mistakes and expecting me to always cover for him. Well, the days of doing that are over," Matt rambled. "It's time for Jeff to face the consequences for what he's done, and for him to grow up. I'm tired of always being pushed to the side, while Jeff gets pushed into the WWE title picture. I'm the one who works my ass off, and I'm the one who should be the WWE champion."

Matt was now on a roll, seemingly unashamed about airing his personal differences with Jeff to the woman in front of him. Her eyes were wide and she was certainly surprised by Matt's behavior, but she didn't say anything. She simply stood there and let Matt continue talking.

"All I ever hear is 'Jeff this' and 'Jeff that'," Matt complained. "Oh, poor Jeff, he was involved in a car accident. Poor Jeff, he was burned by the pyro." The North Carolinian scoffed. "If you ask me, we'd all be better off if the burns had been more severe. Maybe then everyone would realize that Jeff's nothing but a fluke in this industry, that he's nothing without me. I made Jeff, and this is what I get for it? Shoved into mid-card status on a mid-card show?"

When he was done ranting, he looked at the small Diva in front of him, and was hurt. She was looking at him with a face she'd never had when talking to him. She looked scared. Petrified, was more like it. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale.

"Matt, please move." she shoved him.

"Zo, I…" he mumbled.

"Matt, I'm sorry. I know you're upset, and I get it. I just don't think what you're doing is right. I…. I don't think we can be friends anymore. I'm sorry, Matt. " she said softly, and before she left, she gave one last glance at the former ECW Champion.


End file.
